Kowa Chronicles
by ErrorTheMacro
Summary: An infant by the name of Kowa and his family have been suffering at the hands of a sadistic man by the name of Tsuba. Can the Family escape there living nightmare? Warning: contains graphic violence, strong language, abuse, and character death.
1. Prologue

The story will center on the life of two babies by the name of Kowa and Kiowa. Kowa Wallis and Kiowa Wallis were born on February 11th, 2011 in San Diego, California to Koji and Alexandra Wallis. Kowa and Kiowa are Caucasian/Japanese with a hint of Hispanic descent. Kowa has short/shaggy dark brown hair, dark brown lips, black eyes, and is fair skinned. Kiowa is identical to his brother in appearance, the only distinguishing features being that he has black hair instead; as well as the baby commonly sporting a dark gray bandanna that covers the entire top of his head. Kowa and Kiowa are kind and loving children with an optimistic outlook on every aspect of life. Although I've given them a bright description, Kowa and Kiowa with their mother Alexandra have suffered recurrent abuse from Tsuba ever since the twins were six months old. Alexandra's boyfriend used to be Tsuba back in high school, but he was always very abusive toward her and killed everybody that she was acquainted with. Tsuba's appearance is like an adult version of Kowa/Kiowa, instead having pale skin and a repulsive personality. But, Koji saved Alexandra from Tsuba's control and it all eventually led up to the conceiving of Kowa and Kiowa. The moment both twins came into the world; the couple knew they were going to have a better life.

However, Tsuba found out about the newborns through unknown means. Then, he began to harbor an extreme hatred towards Kowa and Kiowa. During the twin's first three months of life, Tsuba continually pursued the family and caused them to move frequently. Finally, the couple and their children were able to elude Tsuba after 3 strenuous months. The family's life thrived after that for another 3 whole months; that is, until Tsuba returned. As a part of his elaborate plan to get to the babies, Tsuba framed Koji for the death of an SDPD Officer. Alexandra broke up with Koji over this because she thought that he actually committed the heinous crime. But, Kowa along with his brother knew their father would never do such an evil deed. About a week later, Alexandra and the boys had bumped into Tsuba while they were shopping at the grocery store. Tsuba appeared to have changed his ways, but it was only a ruse.

The next day, she decided to have Tsuba watch Kowa and Kiowa while going out to run errands. This proved to be a terrible mistake on her part, because they were tortured soon after the door was locked. Later that evening, Alexandra came home to find her two boys being severely beaten by Tsuba. Tsuba turned around to face Alexandra, telling her that he never changed his ways at all; he just wants to wreak misery on her and her sons. The cruel being began his abuse on the three day and night for 9 months; his devious plan finally complete. The following events take place over the course of four days, which will begin after his 15 month birthday.


	2. Unhappy Birthday

**May 11****th****, 2012**

**3:00 ****pm**

"Thank you mama, you took me to my favorite place in the whole wide world!" Kowa told his mother. "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself, Kowa." Alexandra replied as she lightly patted her child on the head. Kowa and Alexandra were just returning home from celebrating his birthday at Chuck E. Cheese's. "Richard and his mama are the greatest." Kowa thought to himself about how generous his friend has been to him. Richard is a baby who's exactly identical to Kowa, but has long golden yellow hair and green eyes. The baby has been providing assistance to Kowa and Alexandra ever since he met them; which occurred during the preceding nine months with everything, since Tsuba constantly had Kowa in misery. After Kowa's friends had each been brutally murdered one by one, he befriended the grieving child; having heard about Kowa from his cousin Joey before his death. "I can't wait to open all my presents!" Kowa stated happily. The very instant they entered the abode and locked the door; the two turned around to see Tsuba standing before them, completely nude with a look of pure anger.

"FUCKING BITCH, WHERE IN THE FUCK WERE YOU AT?!" Tsuba bellowed at Alexandra. "W-w-we went to Chuck E. Cheese's to celebrate Kowa's birthday with Richard." Alexandra shakily answered. "Yeah, I got a Golden birthday crown and presents!" Kowa cheerfully exclaimed. "YOU TOOK THAT FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT BABY TO THAT FUCKING PLACE WITH THAT FUCKING GAY FRIEND OF HIS, INSTEAD OF HAVING SEX WITH ME?!" Tsuba bellowed even louder as he became more furious. "Look, Kowa and I wanted to go have fun because it's his birthday." Alexandra replied. "I DON'T GIVE A FUCK ABOUT THAT STUPID BABY; YOU SHOULD JUST CATER TO ME AND ONLY ME!" Tsuba shouted. "Leave my mama alone, you big meanie!" Kowa exclaimed to Tsuba as he stood in front of his mother.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT!" Tsuba said as he ran toward Kowa. Kowa turned and tried to run to his room; though his efforts were in vain. "Wah!" Kowa yelped as he tripped face-first onto the carpet. Tsuba seized the opportunity and grabbed the baby's legs. "No, Mama!" Kowa screamed as Tsuba proceeded to slam him on the glass table. "OWIE!" the baby cried as broken glass lacerated his skin. "Stop it, you're hurting him!" Alexandra begged Tsuba. "THIS BABY SHOULD NEVER BE FUCKING HAPPY!" Tsuba snapped back at her. Kowa struggled to crawl away from the being's torture. "I'M NOT DONE WITH YOUR PITIFUL ASS YET!" Tsuba hollered as he grabbed ahold of Kowa's legs again. "No, please stop!" Kowa pleaded as Tsuba walked over with him toward the kitchen; slightly suspending him mid-air. Tsuba swung the baby onto the kitchen sink, which banged his skull against it; the impact completely shattered the birthday crown on his head.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" the brunette screeched in horrible agony. Then, he was tossed onto the cold tile floor below; spraining his ankles while blood flowed from the top of his head. "I'VE HATED YOU AND YOUR BROTHER'S UGLY FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT ASS EVER SINCE YOU WERE BOTH FUCKING BORN!" Tsuba yelled as he trampled on Kowa's hands, a wail of brutal pain accompanying every tile-cracking stomp. "THAT'S WHY I FUCKING KILLED HIM, SO I CAN HAVE JUST ONE PIECE OF SHIT TO TORTURE!" Tsuba barked as he dragged Kowa into the hallway. "Help me, Help meee!" Kowa tearfully wept to his scared mother; trying his hardest to reach out his hand to her. Alexandra just gave an emotionless look as a response to her begging son. "SHUUUUUUUUT UUUUUUUUUUUP!" Tsuba violently roared as he picked Kowa up by the neck and repeatedly bashed him against the wall; the impact causing him to hack up blood. "Why mama, why won't you save me?!" the brunette asked his mother as he gurgled up more blood. "It is because you and Kiowa are the piece of shit babies that Tsuba says you are; also, that is why I helped kill him on Halloween." Alexandra casually stated with an evil smile as she looked at her son. The blackette then French-kissed Tsuba, the baby widened his eyes as he looked on in shock. "Subsequently, Tsuba went on and hurled the betrayed child into his bedroom, the head smacking into the toy box with an audible "THUD". "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Kowa bawled as the cruel being made his advance toward him.

"YOU DON'T EVEN DESERVE A FUCKING BIRTHDAY, YOU MOTHERFUCKING PIECE OF FUCKING SHIT!" Tsuba boomed as he twisted his calloused hands tightly around Kowa's calves, giving the baby Indian burns on them. Blood trickled rapidly through the cracks of the cruel being's hands. Kowa let out an ear-piercing shriek as he felt searing pain on both legs; his throat suffering massive strain from the scream. Tsuba released the baby's legs; now finished with his savage ministrations. "Mama." Kowa uttered weakly. Unexpectedly, Tsuba stamped his bare foot on Kowa's neck and held it in place. "Look at you; you're a fucking worthless piece of shit!" Tsuba said as he looked down upon the wheezing infant. Kowa's vision began to darken, and he took a single glance up at Tsuba. "Now, I'm going to destroy your presents and then kill your gay ass friend tomorrow." Tsuba told the brunette before he slipped into unconsciousness. The last thing Kowa saw was Tsuba's malevolent grin, along with the sound of his bedroom door being locked; succumbing to the darkness afterward. "Kowa!" Alexandra exclaimed as she ran over to the passed out baby's door. But, she was stopped as Tsuba quickly grabbed her and forcefully slid his tongue in her mouth; pushing her to the ground. Alexandra struggled to get the man off, until he pulled back to speak. "NO, YOU'RE NOT SAVING THAT BABY; YOU'RE GONNA HAVE SEX WITH ME, WHETHER YOU FUCKING LIKE IT OR NOT!" Tsuba screamed as he ripped apart the terrified Alexandra's clothing.

Kowa lie unconscious on the floor of his room; tears streaming down his cheeks.


	3. Death of an Only Friend

**May 12****th****, 2012**

**12:00 pm**

"Hmm, I hope that Kowa had a great birthday yesterday." Richard chirped with a smile as he sipped his box of grape juice. The child was all alone inside of his home; oblivious to Tsuba standing right behind him. "I'll give him a call later." Richard spoke to himself. "LIKE HELL YOU'RE CALLING THAT PIECE OF SHIT BABY!" Tsuba shouted. The baby was caught off-guard as Tsuba punched him in the back of the head, knocking him down to the floor. "IT'S TIME TO KILL YOUR ASS!" Tsuba said to the baby with a smirk as he drew out a butcher knife. "MAMA HELP!" Richard cried as he ran over to the kitchen; frantically struggling to get to a weapon. "I've already killed your mother, so tough shit for you!" Tsuba said to the panicking baby. The exact moment the blonde entered the kitchen, Tsuba launched the knife toward the running baby.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Richard howled in horrible pain; the knife shot into his left leg from calf to shin. "Now, you're sorry ass is mine!" Tsuba mockingly taunted the downed blonde. "Why are you doing this to me?!" Richard asked the cruel being as he came closer. "I'm doing this so Kowa has nobody to go to for help; killing you will eliminate the only friend that piece of shit baby has." Tsuba answered the fearfully blonde. "I knew you were nothing but pure-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Richard screamed mid-sentence as Tsuba delivered boot-clad stomps on his legs; each stomp eliciting a brutal crack. Adding further insult to his injuries, Tsuba hacked off the broken right leg; making the screams worsen. The defenseless baby turned around to try and fight off Tsuba, but instead had his left arm ripped clean off. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Richard screeched as his arm instantly became a bloody stump. Then, Tsuba swung his hatchet down onto Richard's chest; causing the baby to cry in agony as loud as his throat could tolerate. "Let me finally put an end to your life!" Tsuba exclaimed triumphantly. Suddenly, he knocked the entire refrigerator down toward the bloodied baby. "I-I'm so sorry, Kowa." Richard tearfully thought to himself. The entire refrigerator landed atop his small body with a stomach-twisting crush; the last remaining friend of Kowa has now perished at the hands of Tsuba.


	4. Father and Son Weekend Starts Off Bad

**May 14****th****, 2012**

**4:00 ****pm**

"Yay, Daddy is picking me up today!" Kowa exclaimed with joyfulness. "I'm glad you're excited, Kowa." Alexandra said to her son as she packed up his backpack. "Mama, please put Baba in too." Kowa requested. "Okay." Alexandra answered as she put the stuffed animal inside. "Baba" is the name of Kowa's teddy bear, which is who he discloses things with; often carrying it around with him for comfort. Baba has bright yellow fur with black eyes and a heart sewn into the center of its chest, topped off with a bowtie. "A couple more minutes." Kowa said to himself with cheer, heedless to Tsuba standing right behind him. "WHERE IN THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?!" Tsuba shouted which slightly scared the baby. "M-M-My daddy is picking me up for the weekend." Kowa replied shyly. "NO, YOU'RE NOT GOING THERE!" Tsuba screamed as he got a tight grip on Kowa's hair. "Mama!" Kowa called out as Tsuba began to pull him away.

"Shut up!" Tsuba shouted as he hurled the brunette toward the futon. "OWIEEE!" Kowa screamed as he hit the cushion. "INSTEAD OF HAVING SEX WITH ME, YOU'RE GETTING HIM READY TO GO TO HIS FUCKING FATHER'S HOUSE; ALONG WITH THAT FUCKING GAY ASS TEDDY BEAR OF HIS?!" Tsuba roared at the currently petrified Alexandra. "Baba is not gay and he always makes everything better; as well as protecting me from you!" Kowa countered at the cruel being. "If that's the case, I'll destroy it once and for all; so you'll never feel fucking safe and happy!" Tsuba spurned as he went to grab the toy. "NO, NOO, NOOO!" Kowa begged as he saw Tsuba tear apart the stuffed animal. "NOOOOOO, BABAAAAA!" Kowa screamed as he jumped off the couch; running toward his ripped toy. "NO YOU FUCKING DON'T, YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT!" Tsuba shouted as he delivered a hard punch to the running baby's head; knocking him down to the floor.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Kowa shrieked in agony as he clutched his head. "NOW, TIME TO MAKE YOUR FUCKING RETARDED ASS SCREAM EVEN LOUDER!" Tsuba screeched as he grabbed a sharp stick and pinned the baby down with his hand. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Kowa screamed even louder as the curved thorns pulled into his soft delicate flesh. "Aaaaaaaaaah, mama!" the brunette cried as he tried to shield himself from Tsuba's merciless assault; warm red liquid flowed down his small hands. Alexandra walked over to the baby and just as Tsuba was about to yell, he saw that she had picked up a nearby wrench. "Mama is going to save me!" Kowa thought to himself in relief, not knowing his mother's true intentions. "Tsuba, please hold my piece of shit son by the arms." Alexandra asked Tsuba as he did exactly what she ordered. "Mama, Mama, please don't hurt me!" the brunette cried to his mother. "Shut your fucking mouth, you fucking piece of shit!" Alexandra shouted as she swung the wrench down onto Kowa's feet. Both of them were fractured upon impact. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA H!" Kowa wailed in immense pain as Alexandra went to whack the tool against his shins and knees, breaking the bones completely. The mother finished by hitting him square in the jaw, blood spattered out as Kowa released another glass-shattering scream; which gave Alexandra and Tsuba demented smiles. "Mama, why are you doing this to me?" Kowa uttered as he looked up at his mother. "It is because I have never loved you or Kiowa since the day both of you were born, you fucking ugly baby!" Alexandra exclaimed angrily at her tearful child. "I-I didn't mean to say that, Kowa." Alexandra thought as she went in the corner of the living room. The baby's heart was torn apart at those words, tears rolled down his eyes. "See, not even your mom loves your piece of shit ass." Tsuba insulted Kowa as he continued his beating on the heartbroken child.

"Ah, I'm going to spend a fun weekend with my son." Koji said to himself. Until, he heard the sound of screaming/crying coming from inside the house; this urged him to quickly open the door. When he came in, he was greeted with the sight of Tsuba viciously assaulting his son on the floor with a thorn laced stick. The sight before him was even more excruciating to see as he saw Kowa cry for help. "SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP MEEEEE!" the baby pleaded out to the empty living room. "NOBODY IS HERE TO RESCUE YOUR STUPID ASS YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT!" Tsuba shouted as he hit the sobbing child with even more force. "Get away from my son, you prick!" Koji exclaimed at Tsuba. "Well, well, well if it isn't the piece of shit baby's worthless father." Tsuba stated as he stopped his abuse on Kowa, and then went over to Koji. "Leave my son alone before I kill you." Koji coldly said to Tsuba. "Never, I will always make your piece of shit son miserable!" Tsuba contradicted him with a grin. Kowa tried to crawl to the hallway away from Tsuba, but he was quickly noticed. "I'M NOT FUCKING THROUGH WITH YOUR FUCKING ASS YET!" Tsuba screamed as he headed toward the brunette. "DADDY, HELP MEEEEE!" Kowa screamed as Tsuba was about to kick Kowa. "DON'T YOU DARE HURT HIM!" Koji shouted as he tackled Tsuba to the floor. "Honey, you and Kowa go to the car; I'll catch up with you guys." Koji instructed Alexandra while he pinned Tsuba down. The mother picked up the injured baby and immediately sprinted out to the idling car.

After a minor skirmish, Koji managed to briefly subdue Tsuba and went to the vehicle. "Ok, let's get out of here." Koji said to the two. Suddenly, Tsuba broke through the window on Kowa's side of the car. "YOU'RE NOT FUCKING GOING ANYWHERE, YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT BABY!" Tsuba screamed as he tried to remove Kowa out of the vehicle. "Daddy, please don't let him take me!" Kowa cried as Alexandra did her best to pry Tsuba's hands off of his body. "Don't worry; I won't let that man take you." Koji responded as he floored the gas pedal; leaving Tsuba behind in the street, not noticing the evil smirk on his face. "I'll always know where you're at, so you are never fucking safe." Tsuba said as he walked back to the home. "We're heading over to my house, champ." Koji reassured the baby. The moment he heard his father say those very words; a heartwarming smile began to develop on Kowa's face. "I'm going to the Safe Place."

_Is Kowa in the clear, or is he still in danger?_

_To be concluded…._


	5. The Safe Place

**May 14****th****, 2012**

**5:00 ****pm**

The navy blue sedan slowly pulled into the driveway, until it came to a complete halt. "Here we are." Koji said to Kowa as he took the keys out; and then took his wife and son into the humble abode. "Finally, I'm here." Kowa elated as he knew that he was at his safe haven. Once everyone got themselves situated on the couch, Koji took a look at his son's bleeding injuries and mouth. "Let's get you patched up, bud." Koji said as he picked up Kowa, eliciting a wince of pain from the baby. Upon realizing that his legs were broken, unaware of the fact that his wife was responsible; Koji promptly chanted some words and in a sudden flash, all of Kowa's injuries quickly dissipated into nothing. "Thank You, Daddy." Kowa said as he hugged his father. Koji gave a hug in return, knowing that his son was now safe from the cruel being's grasp. "Now then, we can bathe you comfortably." Koji added as he went to draw a bath for Kowa. "Bath time!" Kowa exclaimed happily. In minutes, Kowa was inside the bathtub cheerfully giggling as he played with his toys. Koji smiled as he saw that his son was now back to his happy and lovable self.

After about an hour, Koji washed Kowa up and dried him off. "Let's get you some new clothes." Koji said as he put a fresh diaper on Kowa. Out of the blue, the father started tickling the shirtless Kowa in his stomach. The baby laughed with joy as he looked up at his father's smile, a sure sign that he was safe from harm. "I bought you a new shirt, close your eyes while I put it on." Koji asked Kowa as the baby did what he said. "Ok, open!" Koji exclaimed. "*Gasp* Yay, it's my favorite color!" Kowa cheered as he looked at his new Sky-Blue shirt. The father and son returned into the living room. "Mama, look at my new shirt!" Kowa exclaimed with joy as he reached his arms out to her; signaling that he wanted to be in his mother's embrace. Kowa's smile immediately triggered something in her mind. "Ugh, I wish I could have continued beating your fucking worthless ass….where did that come from!" Alexandra yelled in her thoughts as she wondered if Tsuba's influence was having an effect on her conscience.

5 Minutes Later

"Are you hungry buddy?" Koji asked Kowa as he sat himself on the couch. "Yes, I'm very hungry dad." Kowa replied as he rubbed his rumbling stomach, realizing that he hadn't had a meal in all day. "Okay, I'll make your favorite." Koji inquired him. "Teriyaki Chicken?" Kowa asked as his eyes widened with joy. Koji nodded at Kowa in response. "Yay!" Kowa exclaimed as Koji began cooking the meal. But, Kowa expressed great concern as he saw his mother with contempt on her face.

"Mama, are you okay?" the worried brunette asked his mother. "I'm fine, Kowa." Alexandra answered with a small smile, but something horrible was swimming in her mind. The thought of Tsuba finding them and taking her son away from his place of happiness to continue his abuse was tearful; just like all the previous moments in Kowa's life. "Don't worry, we're at the Safe Place where Tsuba won't find us." Kowa cheered as he gave her a loving hug; causing the thought to waver away instantly, then Koji called them over to the table. "Thank you dad, this is delicious!" Kowa said. The hungry child wolfed down one whole plate. "You were very hungry there; would you like seconds Kowa?" Koji asked his son. "Yes, please." Kowa answered.

"How do you like the chicken, Hun?" Koji asked Alexandra. "Um, it's pretty good." Alexandra replied. Once everyone finished dinner, they sat at the table to talk. "Hey, Kowa were you able to go to Chuck E. Cheese's on your birthday?" Koji questioned Kowa. "Yes daddy, mama and I went over there with Richard." Kowa chirped. "Did you open your presents when you came home?" Koji continued on. Kowa immediately froze at the question; tears began to well up in his eyes. "I couldn't open them because….because Tsuba destroyed them!" Kowa said. "What, what did he do to you; you can tell me." Koji said.

"When we came home, Tsuba had been there waiting for us and he started screaming at Mama. I tried my best to protect her, but he grabbed my legs and slammed me onto the glass table. Then, I struggled to crawl away to my room until he grabbed my legs again; after that, he swung me onto the kitchen sink and shattered my birthday crown. Tsuba let me fall onto the kitchen floor, and he started to yell at me as he stomped on my hands. Once he finished, I was pulled toward his room so he could continue torturing me, while telling me that he murdered Kiowa just so he has me only. I had cried for Mama to save me, but she just watched as Tsuba picked me up and bashed me against the wall!. Mama said to me that me and Kiowa were the pieces of shit that Tsuba says we are, and she kissed him. He threw me into my bedroom with me hitting my toy box. Tsuba followed me in to shout at me as he gave me Indian burns on my calves; he twisted his hands so hard, my legs started bleeding. I screamed so loud, my throat strained; I tried to cry to Mama for help when he finished, but she still didn't help me. Out of nowhere, he stomped his foot on my neck and held it there. He told me that he was going to destroy my presents, then kill Richard the next day. Finally, I had blacked out in my room!" Kowa explained as he cried.

"Why that bastard!" Koji thought to himself. "Kowa, I'm so sorry for not protecting you like a mother should; I should have done something." Alexandra said in her mind with guilt. "Don't worry son, I'll protect you." Koji told Kowa as he held the baby. "P-p-promise?" Kowa hiccupped cutely. "Promise." Koji answered with a smile. "I promise too, Kowa." Alexandra added as she wiped his tears away and gave him a kiss. "O-okay." Kowa said as his tears dried up. "Hey, how about a movie to cheer us all up?" Koji suggested. "Can I pick the movie, please?" Kowa asked. "Of course you can, bud." Koji replied. "Let's watch WALL-E." Kowa proposed to his parents. "Ok." Koji said as he popped the Blu-ray in; then the trio got themselves situated on the coach.

An hour and 38 minutes later….

The movie had just finished, with credits scrolling down the black screen. Alexandra looked down at Kowa and saw that he was fast asleep, his head on her lap. "Well, let's get you in bed." Alexandra whispered happily as she picked him up; carrying him over to his new bedroom. The couple tucked the tired baby in, careful not to wake him. "Good Night Kowa, we love you; you will always be our special boy." Koji and Alexandra told their peacefully sleeping son as they kissed his forehead.

Back in the living room, Alexandra stopped and sat down on a chair….

"Koji, can I talk to you please?" Alexandra asked her husband. "Sure honey." Koji replied. "First off, I sincerely apologize for breaking up with you when you were framed; I should've known it was all Tsuba's doing. I just wish that I wasn't deceived by him, so we wouldn't have went through hell those 9 months. Each of the friends Kowa and Kiowa had were horribly killed by t-that monster; Daniel, Brent, Fred, Joey, and Sakon. Especially Kiowa, he was burned alive by Tsuba on Halloween night; a-a-and I helped him. My son cried for me to help him, but I went to turn it up to the maximum level instead. All of our contacts including you were severed; along with our electronic devices, so we could never call for help. Every time he finished hurting Kowa, then he'd always rape me afterward; we were completely defenseless to him. We could never safely go anywhere, because he would stalk us and find us. Even during the holidays and Kowa's birthdays, he still gave Kowa horrible treatment. It was worse when he broke Kowa's arms and legs, he just never let up on the abuse. One time, he went to the hospital and forcefully took Kowa out of ICU. Whenever I could, I healed his injuries before Tsuba returned home. I don't want our baby hurt and to be raped on a daily basis anymore; I just want you back so we can return to our old life!" Alexandra sobbed to her husband.

"It's ok Alexandra, we all make mistakes at some point in life; the important thing is that you and Kowa are alive, as well as safe." Koji reassured his wife. "Kiowa is gone though, I could've saved him." Alexandra continued. "One of our boys maybe gone, but he'll never be forgotten." Koji smiled. "But, I'm afraid that you've stopped loving me." Alexandra choked out. "Who ever said that I stopped loving you?" Koji said. "You still love me?" Alexandra questioned him. "I never stopped." Koji responded as he kissed her. The blackette was left speechless, until she saw a shadow outside. "Wait…I think I saw something shuffle outside in the bushes." Alexandra said. "Probably the wind, but let us get some rest; we have a big day ahead of us." Koji said with a smile. "Yeah, you're right; I am beat." Alexandra yawned. The restored couple went into their bedroom to sleep, unaware of Tsuba outside Kowa's bedroom window; looking in at the baby with eyes of pure evil. "Bitch, you think that you and that piece of shit baby are safe from me?!" Tsuba grumbled as he walked away.


	6. Beginning of the End

**May 15****th****, 2012**

**7:00 ****pm**

Kowa awoke with a wonderful smile, ready for another day at the "Safe Place". However, the pure joy soon turned into absolute terror as he looked all around. "No." Kowa said in disbelief as he tried his hardest not to cry. The baby was back at the hellish household, exactly where the cruel being wanted him. Kowa looked over to his left to find Alexandra beside him. "Mama, why are we back here?" the saddened baby asked his scared mother. "Last night, Tsuba took us away from your father's house; so he could torture and kill you." Alexandra said as she began to cry. Kowa felt his heart stop upon hearing those very words. "TIME TO KILL YOU, YOU FUCKING STUPID PIECE OF FUCKING SHIT BABY!" Tsuba shouted as he swung the door wide open, which had enough force to break it right off its hinges. "No, Tsuba!" Alexandra screamed as he snatched Kowa by the arm, pulling him away from his mother's arms. "MAMA, MAMA, MAMAAAAA!" Kowa squealed as he desperately tried to reach for his mother's hand. "Please don't kill my baby Tsuba, plea-." Alexandra cried before Tsuba hit her directly in the throat, knocking her out cold. "Now, I can finally kill you and there's nobody here to save your fucking pathetic ass." Tsuba said as he threw a match on the floor. The house lit up like a pyro maniacal convention. "MAMAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Kowa screamed as Tsuba hauled him out of the burning house.

_Will Kowa escape or will Tsuba finally kill our protagonist? _

_To be concluded…._


	7. Beginning of the End II

**May 15****th****, 2012**

**7:05 pm**

"Someone help me, please!" Kowa squealed as he was being dragged away from the bonfire of his home. "Nobody is here to save your fucking ass, so put a sock in it!" Tsuba snapped at Kowa. Kowa began to plead Tsuba for a jacket because the cold, heavy downpour was hitting him, but the response he got in return was "You don't need one". "But it's raining, please I beg you!" Kowa tearfully asked. "I DO NOT GIVE A FUUUUCK!" Tsuba shouted at Kowa and proceeded to slam the baby onto the solid car hood, placing a large dent in it. "OWIEEEE!" Kowa cried as he impacted the hood. The baby's cries of pain plastered a grin on Tsuba's face. Tsuba pulled him off the hood and continued to drag the child to the car. Then, he opened the door on the driver's side and threw him inside the vehicle. Kowa tried to crawl away from him, but was quickly grabbed by his legs and placed on the steering wheel.

Tsuba went to tape Kowa's arms and legs tightly to the steering wheel. Afterward, he floored the gas pedal and drove off toward the highway. While he was driving up to the hills, Tsuba began to speak to Kowa. "Your bitch of a mother never wanted to have sex with me, but instead she wanted to care for you and your brother; YOU WORTHLESS MOTHERFUCKING PIECE OF FUCKING SHIT!" Tsuba screamed at the baby. "My mom didn't want you because you were so cruel to the three of us; you abused her, me, and my brother 24-7!" Kowa angrily shouted at Tsuba. "Every friend I had, you killed each of them and everyone who tried to help me and my mom; especially my brother Kiowa!" he continued. "I DO NOT WANT ANYBODY TO FUCKING LOVE OR FUCKING CARE FOR A FUCKING UGLY SORRY ASS PIECE OF SHIT BABY!" Tsuba shouted at the brunette, punching the defenseless baby in the stomach; the impact caused him to scream and hack up blood. The blaring car horn drowned out the agonizing screams of Kowa.


	8. A Bone-Chilling Phone Call

**May 15****th****, 2012**

**7:20 pm**

"Kowa, Alexandra, where are you?" Koji called out as he just spent all day searching for them. "Huh, I have a new message?" Koji curiously said to himself. Once he accessed his cell phone's voicemail, the message that he heard made his blood run cold. "_Hey dumbfuck, I have your piece of shit son with me; I'm driving up with him to the hills. Then, I'll torture him and finally kill his pathetic ass just like his fucking brother. It'll be too late by the time you come to save him. Daddy, please hurry; help me! Shut up! AAAAAH! End of Message_". "Oh crap, I need to hurry!" Koji exclaimed as sprinted to the car. "Don't worry son, I'm on my way." Koji contemplated as he sped off.


	9. End of the Beginning

**May 15****th****, 2012**

**7:35 pm**

The vehicle slowed to a screeching halt as it finally arrived at its destination. Kowa was drug out of the vehicle by his hair and thrown onto the ground. Kowa pleaded Tsuba to stop; but he was cut off by a brutal stomp on his chest. The impact of the boot caused Kowa to cough up copious amounts of blood. Kowa was lifted up by his neck as more blood ran down his mouth. "Enough of this bullshit, it's time to stab you in your stupid fucking baby heart!" Tsuba yelled as he plunged the knife toward Kowa's heart, but the baby struggled and managed to knock him backwards. "AAAAAAAH!" Kowa screamed as he felt a sharp pain; warm liquid oozed out of the near-fatal wound, revealing that the blade had punctured into his stomach instead.

The baby clutched a hand over his stomach; dark red blood began to drench his sky blue shirt. There was little time to recover as he looked up and saw Tsuba running toward him. Kowa tried to crawl away from the cruel being, but his efforts were futile. Tsuba kicked Kowa directly in his side as if he were a soccer ball; the kick shattered the child's ribcage. "AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Kowa screeched as an audible snap was heard. The cruel being turned him around and began to stab him repeatedly in his bleeding stomach. Kowa could only scream and cry in pain; the bittersweet sound of metal against flesh could be clearly heard. Once the stabbing ceased, the entire grass surrounding him was painted in blood. "We're just getting started!" Tsuba exclaimed as he went over to his car and got in. Then, he slowly backed up the vehicle towards Kowa's legs; the brunette tried to move away, but his shattered ribcage prevented him from doing so. "OWIE, OWIEEE, OWIEEEEE, OWIEEEEEEE!" Kowa screamed as the tires rolled over his legs mid-thigh, dismembering the limbs from his body by violently crushing them. When the car halted several feet away, only bloody stubs with gaping holes remained in place of his legs. Tsuba opened the door and walked toward him while taking out a blowtorch, pinning the teary-eyed baby down on the grass. "NO, NOO, NOOO!" Kowa begged the cruel being. Ignoring the tearful pleas of mercy, Tsuba placed the scalding-hot flame against the crimson stubs. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Kowa screeched as the blue flame cauterized the freshly made wounds; stinging tears cascaded down his face, while the scent of burned flesh pervaded his nostrils. Once the torch fulfilled its painful duty, Kowa was slammed into the tree as Tsuba held him with a vice like grip. "Let's end this shit once and for all!" Tsuba exclaimed to the weakened brunette with a grin. "Daddy, please hurry; he's going to kill me!" the brunette cried out into the sound-blocking rain. "ENOUGH, YOUR MOTHERFUCKING FATHER WON'T SAVE YOUR FUCKING STUPID PIECE OF SHIT ASS; SO SHUT THE FUCK UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP!" Tsuba shouted at Kowa with just enough hatred to devastate an entire mountain. Then, he delivered a series of brutal punches into Kowa's severely damaged ribcage; the impact broke it even further, starting to crack the tree behind the baby as well. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !" Kowa shrieked like a banshee as each blow landed in succession; Tsuba's beating along with Kowa's screams precisely synchronized with the flashing lightning and roaring thunder. Finally, the assault was too much for the tree to support; causing it to snap completely to the ground, breaking Kowa's back in the process.

"Now, time to end your pathetic life once and for all." Tsuba said to Kowa as he was pleased with his actions, tossing the bloodied baby over the hill as if he was a ragdoll. The baby widened his eyes as he looked up at the smiling monster, realizing that he was nearing deaths door. "This is the end for me, an unloved piece of shit baby." Kowa thought to himself as he fell to his death. However, before the crashing waves could swallow their prey, something caught the child's arm. When he opened his eyes in confusion, the sadness quickly dissipated and instead became replaced with hope. "Daddy, you found me!" Kowa exclaimed with happiness. "I would never let anything happen to my little boy." Koji replied as he gave him a hug. After the father and son climbed back up, they noticed Tsuba with his back turned. "Finally, I've killed Kowa and his brother; sadly nobody ever loved their fucking asses." Tsuba stated to himself.

"Now, that is one big filthy lie." Koji added to the being's monologue. "What the fuck, h-how the fuck did you find me?" Tsuba stuttered in shock. "AND YOU, I THOUGHT I KILLED YOUR PATHETIC ASS!" Tsuba yelled at Kowa as he saw him right next to Koji. "No matter, I WILL KILL YOUR FUCKING ASS WITH MY BARE FUCKING HANDS!" Tsuba roared at the top of his lungs as he ran straight toward Kowa. "Daddy, don't let him hurt me!" the terrified Kowa pleaded. Koji walked in front of Kowa as he delivered a punch square into Tsuba's jaw, sending him backwards onto the wet ground. "Tsuba Gasshole, you will never wreak misery upon my family again." Koji boldly said to the monster, resulting in a brief scuffle; which ended with Koji being victorious and throwing Tsuba off the hill to certain death. "I'll get my revenge!" Tsuba shouted as he fell down to the crashing waves below.

"ACK! ACK! *Cough*" Kowa hacked as blood spattered to the ground; started to become very dizzy. "Kowa!" Koji exclaimed in shock. "Oh *_cough_* No, I * _cough_* don't *_cough_* feel *_cough_* so *_cough_* good *_cough_* daddy." Kowa strenuously uttered to his father; the damage from earlier caught up to him." The baby had already lost numerous gallons of blood, so he realized that his inevitable end was nearing the corner. "Don't worry son, I can heal you up." Koji spoke with a soft tone as he held his child. "No *_cough_*, it's *_cough_* too *_cough_* late *_cough_* for *_cough_* *_cough_* me." Kowa answered back with sadness. "It's not too late Kowa; I just wish I was here faster." Koji said. "Don't worry daddy, you still got here and saved me." Kowa grimaced in pain. "But, it came with a grave price though, we have lost your brother Kiowa; I can't lose the only son we have left, please let me heal you!" Koji tearfully begged. "Daddy, you don't have to heal me; I have reached my end. Kiowa and I had the most bestest time of our life with you and mama though. But, it is time for me to go as well; I *_cough_* love *_cough_* you *_cough_*, daddy." Kowa cheerfully declared as his eyes closed for the final time. The one sign that told Koji his pride and joy was now dead, there was no way to bring the baby back to life. Koji wept silently in the drizzling rain. The tragic tale of our young protagonist comes to a sad conclusion.


	10. One Heart-Warming Reunion

**May 16th, 2012**

**9:00 am**

The boy and his father were sitting in the emergency room. "What's going to happen to mama?" Kowa asked his father. "I don't know son." Koji responded. Minutes later, Kowa and Koji's mother/wife came in through the double doors; the overjoyed brunette baby running over to her. "Mama, you're alive!" he cried as his mother picked him up and embraced him. "Who saved you?" she asked. "Daddy saved me from Tsuba." Kowa happily told her. She walked over to him and they both conversed, which ended with them becoming a couple again. "Yay, I have my mama and daddy back together." Kowa said with pure happiness. The couple smiled at their pride and joy. "Can we celebrate by going to IHOP, please?" the brunette asked the two. "Sure." the couple replied. All three of them smiled as they walked out of the hospital towards their vehicle.


	11. Epilogue: Kowa's Life Returns to Normal

**_Epilogue_**

A week has passed since Tsuba's death; the Wallis family is now celebrating with a Barbeque. Kowa and Alexandra were swimming around in their pool, while Koji was cooking meat on the grill; the table was adorned with various plates of food. "Upsy Daisy!" Alexandra cooed as she lifted her son into the air. Kowa happily giggled as he waved his arms around with cheer, which brought a smile to his parent's faces. "The chicken is almost done, sport." Koji told Kowa. "Ok daddy." Kowa replied to his father. 10 minutes later, everybody gathered around the table in anticipation to eat the food. "Wow, I can't believe it has been a week without Tsuba around." Alexandra said. "Agreed, but it feels longer than that." Koji interjected. "I know daddy, I am finally able to be happy with you and mama!" Kowa cheered with sheer joy. The couple patted their child on the head knowing that the cruel being is officially out of their lives; the restored family began to serve their plates. "I wish Kiowa was still alive to be with us; brother, we will keep your memory alive." Kowa thought to himself with a smile, tears of joy ran down the baby's face. The Wallis family is completely free from the shackles of Tsuba's tyranny.

_The tale of our young protagonist comes to a close; but this isn't the last you will see of Kowa._

**_Elsewhere…_**

In a secluded area of the forest, a dark figure began to look at a recent photograph of Kowa. "Hmm, so this is the supposed baby of prophecy who is destined to become an Evil Overlord one day." the figure stated. "I will execute Phase 1 of my plan next week to make sure that he fulfills the prophecy and eliminate the whole Freedom Team." the figure grinned. "Kowa Wallis, you will soon be mine to control." the figure cackled villainously into the night.


End file.
